warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightpaw's Survival
A part of The Dedicated Trilogies Dedicated to Nighty, for being epic, awesome and a fellow Hollyleaf lover. This story is for her. It centers around a young she-cat named Nightpaw. Nightpaw and the rest of TreeClan have been split up and destroyed. She is the last cat to still follow the warrior code, and fears that the age of the clans is gone. But will an unexpected new friend change her mind? Prolouge “From this moment on, you will be known as Lilypaw and Nightpaw.” Nightpaw! ''I was finally an apprentice, and an epic one at that. My sister was glowing with pride; her golden ear tips were vibrant. I turned back to Graystar. “Eaglewatch, I am trusting you to train Nightpaw. She will be your 3rd apprentice, and I know you will teach her in the best of ways.” Lilypaw leaned over to me. “Lucky you! You get to be trained by the clan deputy!” I smiled. ''This is perfect! The best cat in the clan is training me! Graystar turned to my sister. “Lilypaw, this has been a tough decision, but I want you to be trained by Jollytail.” Lilypaw stiffened and flattened her ears. I sighed. In spite of his name, Jollytail was the most disliked and grumpy cat in the clan. Next to him, the elders’ seemed sweet and nice! TreeClan seemed to have missed this infraction, and began to cheer. “Nightpaw, Lilypaw, Nightpaw, Lilypaw!” I watched the meeting disperse, and noticed that some cats seemed on edge.'' Go figure''. I thought. They don’t know what to do with the extra prey, now that it’s green-leaf. I could almost hear last leaf-bare’s rumbling tummies and angry tones. I could practically picture Yellowpaw and Frogpaw arguing about who got to eat the last piece of shrew. Lilypaw shook me out of my thoughts. Eaglewatch was bounding over to us. “Hello Nightpaw, Lilypaw. Jollytail is a bit sick, so I will be taking you with us. My sister nodded happily. I thought I would burst. My first time out of camp! Eaglewatch leads us out of camp, with the parting words; "Remember that we are always one. No matter what hardships, TreeClan will survive." That was the biggest lie I was ever told. Chapter 1 ~The Omen~ The clan was destoyed that very night. A huge storm, bigger than anything ever. Twolegs swarmed, taking us prisoners. SwampClan and DarkClan left without second thought, and WingClan followed quickly. TreeClan would survive, I was sure, but again, I was wrong. I was the only cat who stayed behind. I am the last cat to follow our noble code. This is my story. I just hope it was never too late... Day 49. No twolegs. No cats. I am alone. Again. I slunk through the forest. That vole was mine. With a quick bite to the neck, it was history. I sat and ate it there. Normally I would have taken it to the remains of TreeClan camp. But there are no other cats to hunt for. Again. '' I shake my head clear and carry on. A sharp scent flood me. ''TreeClan! They came back! But I am wrong. The scent is tangy, like dock. A gray shape slithers through my sight. I drop my hackles before remembering. This isn't TreeClan anymore. The clans are gone. That cat has as much right to be here as I do. I drag myself back to the remains of the camp. Nothing stirrs. Closing my eyes, I remember my sister, Lilypaw. The most epic cat I ever met, besides myself of course. He white fur, tinged white gold is bright as ever. I can almost smell her scent. That's when I realize, I have my nose stuck into what used to be her nest. My face burns with embaressment. I hope no cat saw that. Quickly I ducked out of the den. Finally I let out the breath I had been holding. Oh Lilypaw. How I wish I could be with you. Then I shook away that thought. Lilypaw had become a kittypet. I would die before I lived in a twoleg nest! Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics